Winslow Schott (Earth 1)
Season 8 Episode 14: Requiem |death= }} Winslow Schott, dubbed the Toyman by the media, is a terrorist and former Queen Industries employee. He was hired by to create bombs around to get revenge against Oliver. Physical Appearance Winslow is a plump man, with blue eyes, wavy, medium length brown hair, mutton chops, and wears a pair of round, purple glasses. In his first appearance in Requiem, he was seen wearing a green and black striped leather jacket with a green polka dotted dress shirt underneath with a vest over it. When he returned in Echo, he was seen wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow flower pinned to it, with a white shirt and bow tie underneath it, though this Toyman was revealed to be a robot. When the real Toyman was caught, he was placed in prison, where he was given a standard orange prisoner jumpsuit to wear. He was still wearing this jumpsuit when he re-appeared in Prophecy. Personality Winslow, even when he was working for Oliver Queen in as an inventor at MIT, was immature, child-minded, as he was known for bringing toys into the work place, and later started placing mini-explosives in them, which got him fired. This angered him extensively, to such a degree, that he honed in on Oliver for revenge and took the most drastic measures to do so, manipulating anyone to get to Oliver. He was quite obsessed over mechanical objects and devices, and seemed almost psychotic. Winslow founded and currently heads a league-like organization of super-villains called Marionette Ventures. As the leader, he exhibits complete authority and control over the team, proving to be cold and ruthless. Powers and Abilities Winslow possess no superhuman powers whatsoever. Winslow is, however, a very logical, strategic, articulate, and resourceful man who is quite dexterous, as he often is seen building toys and small mechanical devices like small explosives, indicating the steadiness in his fingers. He appears to be efficient in math & science. Winslow is able to embed chips and sensors into other items like balloons and stuffed animals. He was shown being able to build a Clapping Monkey Bomb as well as shown to beiplacing explosives inside a Newton's cradle. He has also created a robotic duplicate of himself with a bomb inside of it, a new heart which in turn could effortlessly absorb meteor rock for , kryptonite bombs which used to split Clark and Lana apart. Early life Winslow was hired by to work for . As a great mind though a bit eccentric, his work produced big profits for the company, but he began to attract attention when he started to bring toys to work. He went too far when he decided to put explosives inside the toys, and this caused his immediate termination from the company. For six years Schott remained inactive, harboring a grudge against Oliver until he was found and hired by Oliver's great nemesis, . Season Eight An angered Schott was sought out by Lex Luthor, who was on life support, to act as his assassin to get rid of all those who had betrayed him, starting with Oliver Queen and Tess Mercer after they stay with his company. Taking advantage of the hatred of Schott by Oliver, Lex watched him and gives orders through his clown puppet. Schott put a bomb with Kryptonite in the meeting room of the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, hoping that it could kill Oliver, but failed. Following the orders of Lex, Schott put a bomb on the roof of the that could blow up the whole city, and later went to Metropolis General to definitively kill Oliver. He deceives a nurse to show him Oliver's room saying that he was a messenger and had a package for him, later tying Oliver to the couch. He places a time bomb shaped as a toy in front of Oliver as his revenge. Unfortunately for Schott, Oliver broke free from the handcuffs and then forced Schott to reveal where Lex was hiding. After tying up Schott, Oliver escapes from the hospital. When Chloe goes to visit Oliver, she finds the Toyman in Oliver's bed, who uses a whistle to spread a shutdown powder that leaves her unconscious before making his escape. Oliver used the toy bomb of Schott to kill Lex, leaving the Toyman to take the blame for the murder and effectively making him a fugitive from the law. Season Nine After months of inactivity, Toyman resurfaced and captured a group of people, strapped a bomb to an innocent man with a mask as a hidden timer, and placed in a factory of . Clark managed to rescue the hostages and after researching, he discovered it was Winslow who was behind it all. Toyman wanted vengeance for getting framed for murdering and then created a pressure plate system which he placed on the podium of the where Oliver would later stand to give a speech. He threatened to kill Oliver and everyone else in the gala if he did not confess to murdering Lex. Clark managed to get there in time to stop the detonation, only to find out that Schott was never at the gala - an exact robotic replica of Toyman acted as the detonator the whole time. Clark destroyed the replica using his . was able to locate Toyman, who had him arrested and sent to Stryker's. Tess later came to Winslow and shot him in the knee for trying to assassinate Oliver and said he was going to have much time to play with a new toy. Tess then gave Schott Metallo's kryptonite heart and ordered him to find out how it works, to the Toyman's awe and delight. Season Ten As part of his imprisonment, Toyman was put in solitary but became connected with powerful allies, whom were actually foes of the Blur and his team of heroes. Together, they were known as . John Corben revealed to Lois and Lana in the process of joining Marionette Ventures, Winslow supplied John with a new Kryptonite heart which in turn could absorb meteor rock with no problem at all. However the job didn't work out the way Schott wanted it to, something that John was secretly glad of. Toyman was approached by who placed with a mind control device and used her to due his organization's bidding. When that failed, he was confronted by , who he convinced that if she didn't put on the device that he would send his evil companions to destroy Clark Kent. He then sent her to kill the Blur. However, she failed and Clark met with Toyman face to face. Even though Toyman knew Clark's true identity, Clark knew he wouldn't reveal it to the public because the Toyman still had some "games" to play. Appearances Trivia * Winslow is 5'7 in height and 220 in weight. * His date of birth is January 24, 1985. This means that he started to work for Oliver at the age of 16. * Chris Gauthier previously appeared in as an IT person working at . * Winslow used to live in 305 Monty Street, Metropolis, KS. * Winslow started work at in July 2001 and terminated was in November 2003. Notes * Appears as an unnamed LuthorCorp Technician in the episode Delete. This could be the same character, but probably not. * Winslow Schott is the ninth DC Comics character introduced in . * In the comics, Winslow was known as Toyman as his villainous name. During his first appearance in the series, Clark was the first person who called Winslow as Toyman during his phonecall with Chloe rather "toyboy", "Toy Maker" and "Toy Bomber". Schott is referred to as "Toyboy," a pseudonym used for comic's translation of the Toyman from Superman: The Animated Series, but the rest of the time he is referred to as the "Toymaker". Starting in , Winslow is officially declared Toyman. * Schott has a habit of affecting Clark's romantic relationships without intending for it. He ultimately played a big role in splitting up and . His mind-control of a super-powered Lois meanwhile resulted in Lois calling off her wedding with Clark. * In the episode Echo, Toyman creates a robotic duplicate of himself with a bomb inside of it. This is a common trait Toyman uses in some of his schemes in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Marionette Ventures Members Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters